The primary objective ofthe Biostatistics Core is to contribute to the science and operation ofthe program project by participating fully in its activities as it has forthe preparation of this application. This includes assistance and direction in experimental design, quality control, data collection and management, and statistical data analysis through consultation and collaboration. The team that helps prepare the application and will provide biostatistical supports for this program project consists of the following statisticians from the University of Minnesota and the Masonic Cancer Center: Chap Le (Core Director), Xianghua Luo, Todd DeFor, Yan Zhang, and Flora Fan, an expert in Computational Biology. Together the team from the University of Minnesota is responsible for Project 1, SA2, Project 2, SA1-3, and Project 3, SA2. This team is strengthened with the addition ofthe team from the Medical College of Wisconsin and CIBMTR led by John Klein, PhD (co-Director) and Tao Wang, a statistical geneticist. They wHI be assisted by Alexis Dye, MS a statistical programmer. The team from the Medical College of Wisconsin is responsible for Project 1, SA1 and Project 3, SA1. The assignment of biostatistician support is logical and based on whether the data is collected and stored at the University of Minnesota or transplant data through the National Marrow Donor Program and the CIBMTR at the Medical College of Wisconsin.